A Troll
A Troll & The Seventh Brother in Central Park (Double Feature) are a 1991 American-German-Hungarian animated fantasy-comedy-drama film for children made and produced at Hungary's Pannonia Film Studio. It was co-produced with Magyar Televízió, Germany's RealFilm, and the U.S. outlet Feature Films for Families and a 1994 American animated musical fantasy-comedy film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, creators of their previous animated films: Rock-a-Doodle, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Secret of NIMH and An American Tail. It was released by Warner Bros. Pictures under their Warner Bros. Family Entertainment label on October 7, 1994. The film grossed $71,368 at the North American box office. The film features the voice talents of Dom DeLuise as Stanley, Cloris Leachman as Queen Gnorga, Charles Nelson Reilly as King Llort, Phillip Glasser as Gus, Tawny Sunshine Glover as Rosie, Hayley Mills as Hilary and Jonathan Pryce as Alan. It is the last Don Bluth film to star Dom DeLuise. Plot The story begins in the forest, with the viewer being addressed by Dr. Albert E. Owl, a "famous storyteller". Noting that the viewer is lost in the forest, he decides to recount the tale of Tiny the puppy, the seventh brother (occasionally interspersing his story with various comments of his own). The doctor's tale begins the previous spring, with Tiny the puppy riding in a car with his owner-a little girl named Angie-and her grandpa after an enjoyable trip to a big city. On the way home, their car breaks down in the middle of a storm and the grandpa goes out to fix it. Angie goes out to help, telling Tiny to stay in the car, but leaving the door open. Spotting a frog outside, Tiny goes after it, but falls down a hill (unbeknownst to his owners, who drive off without him and can't hear his barks over the storm). Heartbroken, he decides to wait out the storm by sleeping in a little hollowed-out area in a bush (sleeping through Angie calling for him, as she noticed his absence soon and told her grandpa to go back to find him). The next morning, a band of rabbits discover Tiny. Their opinions on him are mixed (most of them believe Tiny to be some form of monster), but the leader of the group-the ruffian of the family, J.C. (his real name is Jerald Cuthbert)-feels that he should be left to survive on his own; luckily, one of his sisters, Joanna, decides that they should help him. She quickly convinces her siblings to join up after putting the matter to a vote with the other rabbits- Rebecca (the eldest sister), Mimi (the sensitive one), Cody (the glutton), Marty (the cautious one) -and Tiny is welcomed into the family as a "bunny-puppy". Tiny accepts, but on one condition- they must come back later to see if Angie came back. The bunnies agree and bring him back to their home following a musical number in which they introduce themselves. However, they teach him to act like a rabbit, such as hopping and keeping his ears up straight. J.C. is frustrated with Tiny because he doesn't act like a rabbit, but when J.C. is caught by a hawk, Tiny scares the hawk away by barking at it, causing it to fly away in a panic. Because of this, the family afterwards decides to accept Tiny as their brother, which makes the puppy very happy, although their parents are afraid at first. The morning after, Miss Magpie, the nosy leader of the forest, is very scared of the news and tells her friend, Birdie, and the whole forest about it. Most of the forest is scared of Tiny at first, but when they see that he isn't vicious, the animals are relieved. The sole exception for this rule is Miss Magpie, who is still heavily convinced that he is a monster. When Tiny smells the scent of his owners and hears Angie calling for him, he runs up the hill to the road where he first met the bunnies. But when he arrives, he is too late, and thinks that his owners don't want him anymore (luckily, his new family is able to turn his frown upside down). Miss Magpie hires a fox named Mr. Fox to try and intimidate the rabbits, but Tiny teaches them to growl at him, which scares Mr. Fox and sends him running. Human poachers arrive in the forest to try and kill the bunnies, but the puppy teaches the rabbits to howl while hiding in their home, which send the poachers running. Later that night, a flood reaches the bunnies' home. J.C. and his father stay in their hole trying to dig their way out while the other rabbits climb up a branch, but Cody is caught in the raging waters and Tiny jumps in. The puppy saves Cody, and the rabbits hop onto dry land, but J.C. and their dad are still in their hole trying to dig through as the water rises. Tiny senses them and digs a hole where they escape. Their father applauds Tiny, saying he is proud for him to be their son. Winter is not far from arrival, and Miss Magpie mocks Tiny for being a dog, not knowing how to prepare for winter. Unfortunately for her, fortunes turn when a ferret tries to kill her because she failed to stop the rabbits. The ferret bites Tiny's leg, but he eventually throws the ferret into a pond. Fearing for his safety, Miss Magpie warns the rabbits. When the rabbits discover that Tiny is alive, they celebrate. But he is sick due to the effects of the bite, and he is taken to see Dr. Owl, who tells the parents that he must be returned to his owners. The rabbits carry Tiny back home, but along the way, they come across a big crease between two hills. J.C. uses a large stick to successfully carry the family over the crease, and they finally reach his owners' home. As Tiny is dragged into his doghouse, the rabbits howl and then disappear, causing Angie to wonder if it's her puppy howling. When Angie sees Tiny, she and her grandpa are very happy to see him again and welcome him home. Stanley is a troll who has a magical green thumb with the ability to bring flowers and plants to life at a touch, which is forbidden in his home, the Kingdom of Trolls. When he is discovered doing so, the other trolls take him as prisoner to Gnorga, the queen of the trolls, who concludes that Stanley "gives a bad name to trolls everywhere" and demands that he be turned to stone with her dark thumb (which is also purple when it glows). At the behest of her consort King Llort, Queen Gnorga instead banishes Stanley to Central Park in New York City where, after a series of mishaps, Stanley hides himself in a cave under a bridge for safety. The next day, in a New York apartment, two young siblings named Gus and Rosie learn that their parents cannot take them to Central Park, because their father Alan has to go to court for an important case, and their mother Hilary has to attend the open house on Park Avenue. While left alone with their nanny, Maria, Gus takes Rosie to the Park himself. While playing with Gus's toy boat by the river, Rosie follows a butterfly to the bridge where she mistakes Stanley for her own stuffed toy. Following Stanley into the cave, she befriends him. Gus goes after Rosie, only for his toy boat to be accidentally smashed in doing so. After becoming surprised to meet Stanley and his crew of talking flowers, Gus tries to force Rosie to come home with him. Stanley then gets into an argument and struggle with Gus over Rosie, but it wasn't long before Rosie begins to cry, clearly for her need of a bottle of milk which the animals find in Gus' wagon and brought it to cheer her up. At the Kingdom of Trolls, Gnorga enjoys her amusement of Rosie's sadness on her crystal, but when she discovers Stanley happy in exile and his flowers entertaining Rosie with the “old soft pedal” dance, she became furious at not having her chance to turn Stanley to stone herself. Having also witnessed Gus' frustration towards Rosie and Stanley, she decides to have an advantage and creates a flood to drown them all by making Gus cry a gigantic flood of tears with an evil spell. But using his green thumb, Stanley enlarges Gus's toy boat which he restored back to its former self, turning it into a “dream boat” to save the kids, and they escape together. Soon after, Stanley shows the children his own ideals, depicted as a world of his own. Afterwards, they return to Stanley's hideout to get some rest. Determined to suppress Stanley herself, Gnorga sends a tornado to transport her and Llort to Central Park while it destroys the park and everything green on it. Meanwhile, Gus and Rosie woke from their nap and decides to get back home to their apartment. After finding Central Park in its damaged and creepy-looking self, the two kids are then chased by Queen Gnorga and King Llort, who are intending to use them as a bait for Stanley. Gnorga succeeds to kidnap Rosie, but Gus manages to escape her. He returns to the cave in the bridge and tries to persuade Stanley to help him. But Stanley, frightened by the reign of Gnorga, refuses and claims that his magic is no match for Gnorga's. Angered, Gus accuses Stanley of being too scared to fight Gnorga and tells him that he will never have a dream come true if he's too scared to fight for what he believes in. Gus leaves to face Gnorga himself, with the assistance of the flowers and animals who have turned their backs on Stanley for his cowardice. Arriving at the abandoned building where Gnorga and Llort are waiting for Stanley, Gus finds and frees Rosie from a kennel, while the flowers tied up Gnorga's dog with ropes before it could attack the kids. But seeing the children get away, Gnorga and Llort chase them out the building, leading to a battle. During the fight, Gnorga transforms Gus into a troll with his dark thumb, and Rosie falls into the chasm after her brother freed her and himself by turning Llort's feet along with his helmet to stone. Fortunately, Stanley appears on Gus' toy boat; now transformed into a flying boat with leaf wings, having already saved the uninjured Rosie. Then he steps forward and challenges Gnorga to a thumb-wrestling match. Stanley manages to win and plants roses all around Gnorga's body. As Stanley, Gus, and Rosie escape and celebrate their victory, Gnorga uses Gus's thumb to turn Stanley to stone. Gus' toy boat turns back to normal, sending Gus and Rosie falling through the open window and into their apartment room, while Stanley (in his statue form) lands on top of the nearby trash can, but survived the impact. As Gnorga declares her job done, the last of Stanley's power changes her into a rose bush. Then the tornado reappeared and sucked Gnorga, Llort, and their dog back to the Kingdom of Trolls in defeat, while Gus returns to his human form. The next morning, Gus, Rosie, and their parents visit Central Park, where Gus and Rosie place the petrified Stanley on a makeshift pedestal. Gus attempts to revive him with his instant-temporarily green thumb and appears to fail. As they prepares to leave, after a moment's pause of saying goodbye, he and Rosie turned back to find Stanley gone. Then hearing Stanley's whistle, the two kids looked up to see Stanley standing on the tree with his flowers; restored to life, and they are happy to see him. Stanley recreates Central Park and covers the entire city of Manhattan in vegetation and flowers. Back in the Kingdom of Trolls, Llort (who is now in control as a gentle ruler) reads a newspaper, depicting Gnorga as the “queen of posies,” and Stanley’s case being dismissed. As he laughs, he is once again bitten by Gnorga’s dog for insulting his own wife (much to his chagrin). After letting out a painful scream, and as the end credits began to roll, he is heard commanding the dog to stop attacking him (his repeated line that was heard in the film). Cast *Aaron Bybee - Tiny *Joey Lopez - J.C. *Christina Schaub - Rebecca *Logan Hall - Marty *Laura Schulties - Joanna (credited as Laura Schulthles) *Andrew Soren - Cody *Sarah Baker - Mimi *Mary Sperry - Mrs. Rabbit *Scott Wilkinson - Mr. Rabbit/Poacher 3/Weasel *Joe Requa - Dr. Albert E. Owl *Linda Bierman - Mrs. Magpie *Dick Canaday - Grandpa *Danielle Holliday - Angie *Don A. Judd - Silly Crow (credited as Don Judd) *Mary Parker Williams - Mrs. Bird *Carson Boss - Mr. Bird *Jim Wright - Groundhog *Duane Stevens - Father Hedgehog *Karily Baker - Whiny Hedgehog/Sniffing Mouse *Nate Gee - Spikey 2/Squirrel 3/Tiny 2 *Justin Martin - Spikey 3/Squirrel 4 *Richard Bugg - Fox *Mark Probert - Hawk *Rick Macy - Stork/Poacher 1 *Aaron Watson - Alf/Poacher 2 *Aisha Mortimer - Squirrel 1 *Lance Bradshaw - Squirrel 2 *Wade Wisan - Squirrel 5 *Forrest Beker - Father Mouse *Sydney Lowry - Mouse *Mel Martin - Melk the Elk *Annie Baker - Forest Animal *Jacque Pace, Kaye Tolbert, Brooks Holm, Christy Peterson, Cindy Overstreet and Kerri Odom - Ladies Bird Group *Dom DeLuise as Stanley *Cloris Leachman as Gnorga *Charles Nelson Reilly as Llort *Phillip Glasser as Gus *Tawny Sunshine Glover as Rosie *Jonathan Pryce as Alan *Hayley Mills as Hillary *Neil Ross as Generic Pansy *Will Ryan as Boss, Guard *Pat Musick as Snuffy Category:Movies Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:YouTube Category:1991 films Category:1991 animated films Category:1994 films Category:English-language films Category:1994 animated films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s comedy films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s musical films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Environmental films Category:Films about trolls Category:Films directed by Don Bluth Category:Films directed by Gary Goldman Category:Films produced by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman Category:Films set in New York City Category:Irish animated fantasy films Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios films Category:Films scored by Robert Folk Category:Fictional dogs Category:Films about dogs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas